peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-616)
. After Madelyne's death, Marvel Girl began to scream in pain and Storm ordered Psylocke to take Cyclops and the X-Men into Jean Grey's mind, where Mr. Sinister was attempting to erase all of Jean's memories, until Jean defeated him on the Astral Plane. Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders, where Betsy defeated Sabretooth again. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. In one of Psylocke's more bizarre encounters, crime lord Mats'uo Tsurayaba captured her and switched bodies with his lover Kwannon. Betsy was brainwashed into become the Lady Mandarin, but regained her free will and rejoined the X-Men. Kwannon returned later, as an X-Men ally calling herself Revanche, dying of the Legacy Virus. She had Tsurayaba kill her, still in Psylocke's British body. Betsy lived, but was now forever in Kwannon's Japanese body. Psylocke and fellow X-Man Angel began falling in love. Sabretooth later attacked and nearly killed Betsy, having become more resistant to telepathy. Wolverine, Angel, Doctor Strange, and Gomurr the Ancient used mystical force from the Crimson Dawn dimension to save her. Kuragari, conqueror of the Crimson Dawn realm, attempted to corrupt Psylocke and make her his queen. Angel and Psylocke defeated the tyrant, but Betsy was once again forever altered. Her fighting and telepathic skills were enhanced, and she could now transport through and become one with shadows. The mark of the Crimson Dawn, a red tattoo covering her left eye, was imprinted as well. After a brief period away from the X-Men, Betsy was tricked by the Shadow King into producing a psi-wave removing all mutant telepathy and allowing him to control every mind on Earth. Although she should have died, Betsy's Crimson Dawn powers saved her once more. In a foolish mistake, the Shadow King expanded his powers too far allowing his personal nexus to be exposed. Betsy defeated Farouk, sacrificing her telepathy to keep him trapped within her astral shadow form. Jean Grey attempted to help Betsy regain her powers safely. But in the process, she gained vast telekinetic abilities instead. Death and resurrection Soon after, Angel broke up with Betsy after viewing some flirtation with Thunderbird and admitting their relationship had hit a dead end. She then joined Storm's X-Treme X-Men squad and left the Xavier Institute in search of Destiny's 13 diaries that foretell the future. In Valencia, Spain the X-Men were captured by Spain's national police and had their powers and fighting abilities tested. Separated from the team with Beast and Rogue, Vargas suddenly arrived claiming to be the first of the true homo sapiens superior. The last standing, Betsy dueled Vargas and was impaled through the chest by his sword and presumed dead. Only recently did Psylocke appear out of the blue in the exact spot she died. Running numerous tests, it was proven Betsy was the real deal. Rejoining Storm's X-Men squad, Psylocke was reunited with her friends in a more alien world where Cyclops and Emma Frost ran the Xavier Institute, presumed dead teammates Colossus and Rachel Summers were alive, and Jean Grey had seemingly died. Exiles Her brother Jamie Braddock claimed he was responsible for Psylocke's resurrection, needing her assistance against a threat known only as the Foursaken. After M-Day, Betsy and a team of X-Men flew to London to help Captain Britain deal with the after-effects of the Decimation. There, they were attacked by a Charles Xavier and his five original X-Men from another reality. During a subsequent battle with these evil X-Men, Betsy was ripped from the time-stream and found herself in the Panoptichron, headquarters of the Exiles. There, she was integral in the group's restructuring after several members left to pursue their own lives elsewhere. During her time as an Exile, she befriended the Earth-295 counterpart to her old foe Sabretooth, becoming lovers and co-leaders of the team. She also helped the team deal with threats across several worlds, including teammate Gambit's home reality of Earth-6706. During this time, the team was hunted by alternate counterparts of Susan Storm, Wolverine, and one of her deadliest foes, Slaymaster, who she eventually slew on the streets of London to save her brother and stop his cross-reality massacre of her alternate counterparts. X-Men again Returning to Earth-616 under unknown circumstances, Betsy was captured by a woman Scott Summers believed to be his presumed deceased ex-wife Madelyne Pryor, calling herself the Red Queen. The Red Queen had Spiral, Lady Deathstrike, and Chimera, members of her Sisterhood of Mutants, bring Betsy's original body from the grave of Kwannon to their hideout. Through a ritual the Red Queen put Betsy back into her original body. She was brainwashed into assisting the Sisterhood in attacking her fellow X-Men, providing a distraction so that the Red Queen could retrieve a lock of Jean Grey's hair. However, she was able to fight against her "inner dark side" and was restored to her Asian body, leaving her original body a corpse again. She then rejoined the X-Men. Psylocke revealed she has regained her telepathy and traveled back in time along with Beast (to disguise his cat-like features) and his X-Club in order to study the birth of mutantkind and find a way to reverse M-Day. Uncanny X-Force After the events of Second Coming, Cyclops ordered the disbanding of X-Force. Wolverine returned to his teammates and declared that X-Force would continue but no one would know, and Betsy initially joined the re-formed X-Force. Betsy and Warren rekindled their relationship, after joining the team, as she was helping him to control his Death/Archangel persona. Warren also built a new secret bunker in Sedona, Arizona, Cavern-X, which was the base of operations for X-Force, but seconded as an emergency base for the X-Men should they need it. The team's first mission was to stop the resurrection of Apocalypse. The team was attacked by the Final Horsemen of Apocalypse and War fell in-love with Betsy. When the team got to Apocalypse, no one was willing to kill the child. While X-Force fought among themselves, Fantomex killed Apocalypse. X-Men: Second Coming #2 | Powers = Psylocke is a mutant and has been reborn "better" by her brother Jamie. Telekinesis ': Ability to psionically manipulate the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength and she can fire mental force blasts that can “shatter mountains.” Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before her death. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. (For example, turning invisible by vibrating her own molecules, keeping an atomic bomb contained, and creating a telekinetic bubble inside of a brain, & exploding said bubble) *'Telekinetic Katana ': Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and sever the bonds between molecules, and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world.Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. *'Tactile Telekinesis: Uses her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, Agility and other fighting skills into super-human levels. Telepathic Immunity: Immune to any form of others' telepathy–including telepathic attacks, probes or even attempts at communication. Reality Warping Immunity: Due to her brother Jamie's alterations, Psylocke is also immune or at least highly-resistant to physical and mental alteration by beings who can radically restructure reality. Telepathy: High order telepath. She possesses vast mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. *''Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. *Psychic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *Psychic Knife: Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. *Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. *Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psycho Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. '''Shadow Teleportation (formerly)': While empowered by the Crimson Dawn, Psylocke could use shadows as teleportation gates. Although this form of teleportation was not as controlled or precise as variations of teleportation used by others, it could cover huge distances; on one occasion she transported the X-Men from America to Africa in a few seconds. Invisibility to all electronic detection devices (formerly): Psylocke was invisible and immune to all manner of electronic tracking and tracing in her original body. This ability did not carry over during the body switch between her and Kwannon, nor was it reapplied when she was remade by her brother, though through her brother's actions she is undetectable by certain cosmic entities and their machinations (such as the Crystal Palace's systems). Precognition: Psylocke occasionally has precognitive dreams. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Psylocke has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for The Hand as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Hand Ninja or Crimson Dawn Undercloak. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training from the Age of Apocalypse version of Sabretooth and an alternative reality version of Ogun that vastly developed her skills in this area, Psylocke is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics. Master Telepathic Combatant: As a telepath, Psylocke takes advantage of her powers in a fight by reading her opponents' movements seconds before they make them, giving her the opportunity to counter-attack faster, and she can also use her telepathy to mask her presence from other people, humans and super-humans alike. She also creates telepathic illusions to distract her enemies while fighting them and as a ninja, she uses her psychic knife to incapacitate her opponents without killing them, though she has less inhibitions about doing so and will if necessary. Advanced Telekinetic Combatant: As a telekinetic, she often uses her powers to augment her strength and speed, which made her fighting skills so strong that she was able to match and even outmatch other superhumanly strong opponents like a holographic version of Sabretooth in the Danger Room. Psylocke was also able to match Rogue’s attacks during a training session, despite the fact that Rogue had greatly enhanced speed and strength at the time. | Strength = Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Captain Britain Costume: Betsy's Captain Britain costume gave her superhuman strength, the ability to fly and a personal force field. For a time Psylocke also wore a suit of lightweight armor procured for her by Wolverine that protected her from many forms of physical damage. * Bionic Eyes: Mojo gave Psylocke bionic eyes that acted as remote cameras; she lost these after being body-swapped. The eyes protected her from any blinding light. | Transportation = | Weapons = Psylocke can focus her powers to create a psionic Katana. Psylocke also carries and employs a pair of katana as well. | Notes = * Psylocke and Cypher were mutually attracted to each other, but nothing ever came of it. * When Psylocke was is Kwannon's body she was attracted to Cyclops, and mentally manipulated him to be attracted to her, but nothing ever came of it. She later admitted to Jean that this was due to the presence of Kwannon's lingering personality traits in her mind, but that she did in fact find Cyclops attractive. * Psylocke was involved in a long term relationship with Angel, but they broke up when they realized they were too different and later rekindled their relationship for Betsy to help Warren with his Death/Archangel persona. * Psylocke was involved in a relationship with Thunderbird up until her death. * Psylocke and Beast flirted with one another in X-Treme X-Men Vol 1. It was revealed in the same comic that Dr. McCoy had a crush on Betsy when she was a supermodel. * Though Psylocke's earlier costumes were considered to be basically modest, she has been known lately for her unusually revealing costumes; a habit she shares with Emma Frost. *Psylocke and Wolverine have shared a "psychic (telepathic) bond" (as stated in X-men vol. 2 issue 6) | Trivia = * In her original body, Betsy Braddock was a natural blonde. * In New Mutants Volume 1 Annual 2, Betsy makes her first appearance in American comics. * Betsy still has the knowledge of Kwannon's body. | Links = }} Appearances in other media Video Games *Psylocke has appeared in a few X-Men-based video games, beginning with the 1990s PC game X-Men 2: Fall of the Mutants in her original Caucasian body, and could fire "psyche-blasts" that stun her enemies in the game. She later appeared in Capcom fighting game X-Men: Children of the Atom and a notable appearance in Marvel Super Heroes in that she was the only female character, ignoring the Japanese version, in which Anita from Darkstalkers appeared as a secret character. *She also has a cameo appearance in the Cammy ending in Marvel vs. Capcom series and resurfaced as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. *She was also the sole female playable character in X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse for the Super NES, as well as X-Men 2: Clone Wars for the Sega Genesis. She was in Activision's X-Men: Mutant Academy 2. She also made a less notable appearance as a playable character in X-Men: Next Dimension, as both Betsy and Psylocke. *She is a playable in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * X-Men Legends * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 X-Men Animated Series Psylocke appears during the fourth season of the X-Men animated series, in Episode 51 entitled "The Promise of Apocalypse" (Beyond Good and Evil, Part 2), and in Episode 53, entitled "End and Beginning" (Beyond Good and Evil, Part 4). In this storyline, Psylocke appears to be a lone warrior who practices theft with a cause (ala Robin Hood). She comes into direct conflict with Archangel and, later on, Sabretooth and Mystique. She refers to her brother as fighting to help mutants, but does not name him as Captain Britain. This incarnation of Psylocke had the notable ability to fire her psychic knives, incapacitating opponents from a distance. Psylocke also makes two quick cameos: during Season 2 in Episode 18, "Repo Man", and Episode 24, "Mojovision". X-Men 3: The Last Stand Psylocke, played by Mei Melançon, appears in the motion picture X-Men 3: The Last Stand as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. Her character is seen dying near the end of the film during the Phoenix's rampage. Despite being credited in the film as appearing, writer Zak Penn does not seem certain, "There was some switching of character names later in production, and I'm not exactly sure how Psylocke got thrown into the mix.http://www.thexverse.com/community/showpost.php?p=38406&postcount=89" This, so far, is the safest explanation as to why her power was altered from the ability of unleashing psionic blasts to teleportation while blending in with darkness. See also *Angel (Warren Worthington) *Captain Britain *Revanche *Spiral *X-Men Links & References *Marvel Directory *Psylocke Bio on X-Girls4 Central *Spotlight on Psylocke at UncannyXmen.Net *Betsy Braddock... Le site, a Psylocke fan-site. ---- Category:Captain Britain Corps members Category:Excalibur members Category:Exiles members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:X-Club members Category:X-Force members Category:X-Men members Category:198 members Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Reality Warp Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Millionaires Category:Braddock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Utopians Category:Sisterhood of Mutants members Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Precogs Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists Category:Sega - Captain America